The present invention relates generally to x-ray fluorescence (XRF) devices, and more particularly to calibration of handheld XRF devices.
XRF devices are often used to determine composition of materials. In general, XRF devices generate x-rays to strike a sample, sense return radiation from the sample using a sensor, and analyze the sensed return radiation from the sample to determine material composition of the sample. Conveniently, handheld XRF devices are available for use in the field, providing mobility while identifying materials of interest.
Unfortunately, as with any device that is long in the field, capabilities of XRF devices long deployed in the field may suffer degradation over time, particularly if the devices are not regularly returned to a depot for servicing and maintenance. Degradation may occur in several forms, but degradation, in whole or in part, of accuracy and/or precision of results of use of XRF devices may be particularly undesirable.